IGo One Direction
iGo One Direction, also known as iGot Jungle Worms, is the 2nd episode of Season 5 and the 96th episode overall of iCarly. The half-hour episode drew 3.94 million total viewers and ranks as the week’s number-one kids show with total viewers on basic cable and scored the top spot for the week with kids 6-14 (7.1/2.2 million) and tweens 9-14 (7.9/1.6 million). Number of viewsNumber of views (second source) Plot Carly gets sick with Jungle Worms on a vacation. Although she is cured of her symptoms after two days, Dr. Dresdin warns that she might still be contagious. When the British band One Direction accepts an invitation to iCarly, band member Harry gets sick after he drinks from Carly's water bottle. When he isn't better after a week of Carly taking care of him, the others get the suspicion that he is just faking his illness. In order to get him to confess, they make up a lie that they want to accept Gibby, a huge One Direction fan, into the band. Harry is so shocked by the idea that he stops pretending to be sick, and One Direction performs their song "What Makes You Beautiful" on iCarly. Meanwhile, Spencer finds an exercise machine on the junkyard. It catches the eye of an attractive woman named Justine, so Spencer claims to be a personal trainer in order to impress her. Unfortunately for him, she doesn't want to train, but rather sends her bratty daughter Bethany. Spencer eventually talks to the girl about how she has to be nicer and tries to give her a makeover, but fails. Trivia *This episodes title originally was iGot Jungle Worms. *On the Nickelodeon USA guide, it uses iGot Jungle Worms instead of iGo One Direction. It still uses it. *This is the first episode in Season 6 to feature the new sequence. *Intestinal parasitic worms exist, but they are called [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parasitic_worm#Intestinal_helminths helminths], not "jungle worms"; that was just made up for the episode. *Gibby still has his head replica from iStill Psycho. *One Direction guest stars and performs their song "What Makes You Beautiful". It was confirmed by a tweet from spinorbinmusic on January 26, 2012. Tweet confirming episode title and One Direction appearance *BooG!e guest stars as T-Bo. *"We love THE iCarly cast" trended on twitter during production of this episode. Twitter trend Day of Production *One Direction filmed their guest appearance for this episode Monday, January 30th, 2012. *Dan replied to a fan in regards to One Direction's appearance on the show, that iCarly producers did not say Harry was the main focus of the episode. *Dan said, "...the One Direction guys are good, funny actors. When I booked them to appear on iCarly, I didn't know if they could act or not. I took a chance, and I was thrilled with their work. Also, they were extremely nice, polite, and professional on set. I'd love to work with them again, anytime." about working with One Direction Dan Answers Fan questions (February 17th, 2012) *In production this was the first episode filmed, but it was aired as the second episode of the season. *Gibby, Go Gibby, #1DoniCarly, #WelcomeToThe1DFamilyGibby, iCarly, Sam and Zayn, #iGoOneDirection, Watching iCarly, Love Gibby, Jungle Worms and Omfg Harry trended during the airing of this episode. *This is the second episode to include a new interface design of the webpage scene transition. The transition was originally plain in the first few episodes before becoming colored. *Running Gag: People notice the hand guns on Carly's water bottle. *It's kinda rude how people were being treated on this episode **First being Spencer going further than Carly **Gibby letting go of Carly then running panickly away. **Dr. Dresdin not believing Carly and being ironic to Gibby's problem **Gibby's hand covering up Sam's face. (This is the first time that Gibby finally put revenge on Sam) **Gibby being in shock seriously about Harry being Given Jungle Worms * This is the third time Dr. Dresdin appears, the first two being in iFight Shelby Marx and iBeat the Heat. * This episode premiered on the same night that One Direction was the musical guest on Saturday Night Live. * This is the 4th episode to show T-Bo out of his Groovy Smoothie uniform. The 1st three were iQ, iStill Psycho, and iApril Fools. * It becomes evident that the members of One Direction do not watch iCarly in England, because they did not know about Sam's butter sock. * This episode aired before the episode, 'iToe Fat Cakes' in the UK. 'iToe Fat Cakes' aired on September 3rd and this episode aired before. * At the beginning, Spencer has a short beard, but it is shaved throughout the rest of the episode. * This episode marks the last appearance of Dr.Dresdin. Goofs *One Direction are British popstars. Quotes Carly: from vacation to find Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and T-Bo partying in the apartment What is going on here? Sam: I'm cooking steaks. Freddie: Playing video games. T-Bo: I'm in a kiddie pool! Gibby: Gibbeh!!! Gibby: over One Direction Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Gibby: like a girl What?! singing You don't know, you're beautiful. Sam: cheers Whoo! Sam: Quick announcement, I am not currently dating anyone. Carly smiles Freddie an eyebrow and looks down Sam: in and Eskimo kisses Zayn's cheek, flirty Just putting that out there. Gibby his arms around Louis and Niall And I give good foot massages. Harry: at Gibby, confused Gibby: Just putting that out there. Carly: awkwardly Yeah, I'm not putting anything out there. Liam: Something we can do for you? Gibby: '''Would you sign my sister's scrapbook? '''Gibby: Just sign it by your pic. Niall: Yeah, sure. What's your sister's name? Gibby: My sister's name is uh, Gib..G...Girl..Girlby. Zayn: Girlby? Harry: That's a name? Gibby: Yeah, it's a popular name here in America. You wouldn't know that. Sam: How did he get so sick so fast? Harry: Ugh... I feel cold. coughs Thirsty... pitifully and sickly, holding his stomach, slumped in a chair. Then looks up at his band mates Will somebody hold me? Louis, Niall, and Zayn back away No, no, no. Gibby worried, rocking back and forth with his hands at his mouth Louis: a white and pink thermos Here, have some more of this water. Carly: the thermos Woah, what?! at Sam and Freddie What! at One Direction What...What! Harry you drank from my water bottle? Harry: Yeah. Carly: guilty Oh my God. I gave Harry Styles Jungle Worms. Gibby: from his chair, yelling a prolonged... No! Carly: Oh! Harry, you need anything before I go? Harry: 'Oh no. ''her hand Wait! '''Carly:'' back'' Harry: Could I have some more fruit? Carly: Fruit? Sure! [ starts to go] Harry: ''her hand again'' And with his hand could you cut them in the little cubes, the way that you do? Sam:'' amazed'' Carly: Of course! I'll be right back with it.'' to go again'' Harry: ''her hand again'' And could you put warm socks on my feet?'' '' Carly: Sure, I'll heat up a pair in the dryer. Sam: Aaa, what else you want Carly to do for ya, wash your tour bus?! Sam: San Francisco! Mah town! Whoo!! stares at her I've never been there. Carly: I feel awful. I don't know why he's not getting better. Sam: and pulls Carly's head on her shoulder Oh,Carly! Oh, sweet, innocent, stupid little Carly! Carly: Why am I stupid? Sam: Harry doesn't wanna get better ... 'cause you make him breakfast in bed, you warm his socks and brush his hair and read him stories and, you know, you're not ugly. Carly:'' Freddie'' What do you think Hot Pants? Freddie: I'm sure he was sick, but I think now he's just havin' a good time at hotel Carly-fornia. Sam: disgusted You did not just say that! Freddie: his smoothie and staring ahead I said it and I'm proud of it. Freddie: I know what might motivate Harry to get out of bed and back on stage. Sam: You think I should work him over with a butter sock? Carly: You know, I really, really don't. Zayn: surprised Did she say a butter sock? Liam: surprised Is that a sock? Louis: Liam's line Full of butter? Related iCarly.com Blog Posts Spencer's Makeover Magic Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this episode, here. External Links *'Listen to One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful" here' *'Watch the E! News Behind-the-scenes segment of this episode with the band here' References 601 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:images